


Family Assembled

by MysteryWeb



Series: Spiderio Family AU [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Peter Parker is a Kindergarten Teacher, Quentin Beck is a Single Father
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryWeb/pseuds/MysteryWeb
Summary: Quentin Beck es un hombre que confía plenamente en el jardín de infancia al que va su hijo. Pero una pelea entre su hijo y otro niño hará no sólo que su presencia en la institución sea frecuente, sino también que se acerque al maestro de su hijo, Peter.





	Family Assembled

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre me baso en algo a la hora de escribir, esta vez me basé en [este moodboard](https://twitter.com/dark_leviafan/status/1163090698998034433?s=19) de [@dark_leviafan](https://twitter.com/dark_leviafan)

Benjamin miraba de reojo a su maestro. Un sollozo lo hizo suspirar de forma brusca. A su lado, su compañero de aguantó la risa pero su maestro se aclaró la garganta y el niño volvió a adoptar una expresión neutral.

—Disculpe.

La puerta del salón se abrió, y el rostro del primer niño se iluminó.

—¡Papá! —exclamó feliz.

—Me dijeron que quería hablar conmigo...

—Sí —respondió rápidamente el maestro—. Niños, pueden ir al patio a jugar con sus compañeros en los que termino de hablar con el señor Beck —ambos niños salieron al patio del jardín dejando solos a ambos adultos. Quentin agarró una de las sillas pequeñas y se sentó en ella—. Finalmente nos conocemos, señor Beck. 

—Dime Quentin, por favor. No creo que seas mayor que yo... 

El maestro se sonrió y asintió. 

—De acuerdo..., Quentin. 

—¿Qué hizo ahora mi hijo? 

—Para serle sincero él no hizo nada malo. Trató de defenderse, pero la situación se le fue de las manos. 

—¿Qué ocurrió? 

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? Antes de eso. 

—Puede preguntarme lo que quiera. 

—¿Su esposa ha fallecido? 

El aludido se quedó atónito ante su pregunta. Tardó unos segundos en responder. 

—No. 

—Entonces, son separados... 

—No exactamente... Mire... Ben... Él es producto de un embarazo subrogado. Digamos que no he tenido buenas experiencias en cuanto a relaciones se trata y el reloj biológico sigue corriendo. 

—Señor Beck... No soy nadie para decirle esto, pero estoy seguro que su reloj biológico anda perfectamente. 

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Cómo decirlo? Tuve la necesidad de hacerlo, ¿sabe? De tomar esta decisión de una vez por todas. Pero no hablo de un capricho. Hice todas las averiguaciones pertinentes antes de enviar una consulta a una clínica, me aseguré que tuviera el sustento económico para mantener a Ben antes de siquiera pensar en tenerlo. Realmente quería darle todo mi amor. 

—Lo entiendo. ¿Y Ben sabe de esto? 

—No —respondió Quentin en un suspiro. 

—Él es pequeño y quizás no entienda muchas cosas, pero debería decírselo. El golpe de hoy fue producto de una pelea. Hubo un fuerte intercambio de palabras por el simple hecho de que Ben no tiene una mamá. Desde aquí, puedo hablar con los directivos y los demás maestros, llegar a un acuerdo respecto a hablar de los distintos tipos de familia, pero necesitaría que usted también ponga de su parte. 

—Claro que sí. Por supuesto que sí. 

—Eso es genial. 

La conversación se terminó de repente y las miradas de ambos se posaron sobre los niños que correteaban en el patio que ellos podían ver a través de los ventanales. 

—Usted es joven. ¿Qué lo llevó a dar clases a los niños? 

—Algo parecido a lo que a usted le llevó a decidirse a tener a Ben —pensó que con esas palabras sería suficiente pero Quentin le pegó la mirada—. No puedo tener hijos. En un arrebato me anoté a estudiar y... aquí estoy. No me arrepiento de nada. 

—Debe ser terrible. ¿Lo había intentado antes? 

—Lo encuentro poco posible. 

—¿Por qué? 

—No me atraen demasiado las mujeres... 

—Oh —dijo Quentin, su mirada abierta de forma exagerada y generando un silencio incómodo que parecía no tener manera de terminar. 

—Usted ha llevado mi consejo al extremo. ¿Cómo hace para sobrellevar a estos niños? 

—¿Cómo hace para sobrellevar a Ben? 

—Ben no es para nada revoltoso. 

De repente, el muchacho frente a Quentin río con tanta sinceridad que Quentin creyó que le llegó hasta el alma. Él trató de imitarlo, pero sólo se sonrió, ampliamente. 

—Lamento haber llegado a borronear la imagen intachable que tiene de su hijo. 

—No se preocupe, me he encontrado en peores situaciones —el maestro de su hijo estaba por preguntarle algo, pero el timbre marcando el final del descanso había tocado y un barullo incontrolable empezó a resonar en los pasillos hasta desembocar en su salón de clase—. Disculpe, pero sólo sé su apellido. Es Parker, ¿verdad?

—Así es. Peter. Mi nombre es Peter.

—Encantado de conocerte, Peter —dijo Quentin extendiendo su mano al muchacho frente suyo.

—Lo mismo digo, Quentin —respondió el aludido estrechando la mano del hombre. 

Los niños fueron entrando, tras ser acompañados por otra maestra, pero cuando Ben entró y vio a su maestro y a su padre con las manos tomadas, pareció darse cuenta de algo en sus miradas. Algo puro e imposible de nombrar.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren, pueden seguirnos y pedir moodboards, drabbles :)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/MysteriSpiderLatino) × [Tumblr](https://mysteryweb.tumblr.com/) × [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mystery_web)


End file.
